


Monstra Daemonium

by KyeAbove



Series: Monstra [3]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Blood, Blood and Violence, Gen, Joey is the Ink Demon, Major Character Injury, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13098768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: Henry escapes death, and comes to an unforgivable conclusion.





	Monstra Daemonium

**Author's Note:**

> My Latin is a little rusty, but while the Google Translate translation of the title would be The Demon's Show, it should actually meaning something more like I Denounce the Demon. Latin is tricky, so anyone who has a greater understanding of it can correct me.
> 
> As well, I think the archaic meaning of the word Denounce, _to announce or proclaim, especially as something evil or calamitous,_ fits best with that I mean with the title.

Death lurked everywhere in this studio, and now it had found Henry. His vision faded in and out, dying as he was, and he was only aware of his pain. But even that was faint and indistinct, death giving freedom.

Henry coughed, spitting up blood. He moved in  just  the wrong way for the bar of metal clean through him to rub against its created wound. Henry screamed.  His screams were indistinguishable from the screams he heard from all around the hellish place where he’d take his final breath .

No one would come for him. Why would they? Henry was only an intruder. Henry had yet to come across a soul in their right mind. Not even Boris, whose perfection had pushed whatever remained of his human mind way out of there. Henry couldn't even claim to be in his right mind.

How could he? He’d come back to Joey Drew Studios and actually expected some good to come from it.

Even before, it had been all give and nothing in return, and in this grave he would lie, giving all he ever had.

Then, a new sensation. Pulling. Flashes of a frown. A frown on a face Henry never thought to place one on.

Pain.

Metal  being removed  from flesh, pain running from it to the rest of his body. He could feel every nerve on fire now. Death was so much more forgiving.

Then, it stopped. It almost leaked out of him, running like the ink…

Ink.

Henry's vision cleared, and the first clear imagine he saw was a spread of thick ink dripping off his chest. Had the ink healed him? It was the only explanation Henry had for anything.

The second thing Henry saw, well, it was the frown.

The Ink Demon was now in Henry's face, looking at Henry, and then inspecting the wound. The Ink Demon wasn't supposed to frown. He wasn't supposed to care.

The moment Henry dared to breath, to move, the Ink Demon shuffled away from Henry, snarling.  The bloody metal rod he had removed from Henry's chest fell from his hand, clattering and splashing dots of blood .

The Ink Demon tripped on his own feet. The leg must already be troublesome for walking, let alone balance.  

His leg.  Twisted and  utterly  painful looking, and from the light, agonizing sound he made every time the leg moved, it was a reasonable observation .

Henry had so many examples of these monsters being his coworkers, a lifetime ago. It sickened him. That someone would do this to people. People with lives. Families. Joey didn't have the right to take that all away.

Fucking Joey Drew. Henry was going to slice the man’s head off when he saw him, no questions. The studio was not for lack of axes after all. It would take a few good wacks, and Henry would enjoy every one of them.

Bendy wasn't supposed to frown. Not like how the Ink Demon was. When Henry had first put ink to paper, he'd imagined a happy go lucky kid who faced hardship in stride. When Henry had left, Joey turned cruel towards his creation. None of the shorts were funny anymore. One had ended with Bendy crying. Another killed the poor kid, although he  was revived  as if nothing happened by the next short.

Joey had forced some unfortunate soul to wear the face of a entertainer. Smile mocking, and destroyer of all things that made this studio great once upon a time.

A thought crossed Henry’s mind. A sick, thankless thought. Every monster here made sense in how they remained his coworkers.  Wally  Franks, forgetful and carefree, was perfect for a perfect Boris. Sammy Lawrence, obsessive and fearful, was  probably  destined for his eventual role.

Who did he know that was cruel enough to be so corrupt?

The Ink Demon was Joey himself. Henry hated that he hadn't come to that conclusion before.

It was the frown, Henry told himself. Only Joey would make Bendy  genuinely  upset.

Was the Ink Demon  really  upset, or was he  just  that damn possessive of Henry that he’d rather save his life so he could be the one to kill him ?

“Joey.” Henry spoke  bitterly  and with a sneer, voice quite garbled by the blood pooled in his mouth. The blood dripped from a corner of his mouth, dripping into the ink on Henry's chest. He spat out the remaining blood in the Ink Demon’s direction.

The Ink Demon reacted, although  slightly , to the name, confirming his role as a future dead man.

Before the Ink Demon could do anything more, Henry lunged for the bloody rod. Not ideal, but he knew it was sharp.  Henry spun around, and stabbed the Ink Demon in the neck, almost at his shoulders, removing it  quickly  afterwards, and then daring to go for another stab, but the Ink Demon threw him off .

The Ink Demon screeched, a blood curdling cry, and Henry didn't stick around to see or hear more. He needed to find Boris, so he took off in the only direction Alice could have took him.

Henry hadn’t felt this alive in a decade. From being so close to death, it was jarring. All his aches had disappeared, even ones before the studio. Whatever the ink  really  was, he could at least say it worked.

Sound from behind him alerted to the Ink Demon giving chase. Couldn't leave him alone, could he?

This wouldn't do.

Henry stopped, and turned around, and he didn't have to wait long before the Ink Demon was in his presence again. Still frowning.

“Joey! If you  just  stop for one minute, I can say something  I think  I should have said long ago.”

The Ink Demon did stop, stance immediately relaxed, as he waited for...what?

A thank you?

An apology?

Please.

“If you think this changes anything. It doesn't. I’m getting Boris, and then I’m gone. **_Fuck off._ ** Have fun with that neck wound.”

Henry ran off before he could see how the Ink Demon reacted.

If he'd stuck around to see his destruction, he would have saw the Ink Demon’s frown deepen, and the legs he could already  barely  stand on buckled . If he’d stayed, he might have heard the very breathy and muffled words the Ink Demon spoke.

“I’m so sorry, Henry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so nice to write. While fluff and humor and drama are all fine, I realized I was going stir crazy from not writing my true passion for a few weeks. It may be a little sloppy, but man its great to be back in action.

**Author's Note:**

> I needed this. I was going a little stir crazy. Fluff and humor and drama is nice and all, but my main thing to write has always been violence and all that glitters. This might be a little sloppy, but I'm so glad to be back! 
> 
> I focused on Henry's side here, but I wrote it with the assumption that the Ink Demon/Joey heard Henry screaming, followed that, and saw Henry dying, and some ounce of his long lost morals made an appearance, and he saved Henry's life with a special use ink. Henry wouldn't give two shits about this though. Joey is dead to him.


End file.
